Kaichou Wa Maid Sama
by Nakama NaLu22
Summary: Jabatan sebagai ketua osis hanyalah setengah dari yang sebenarnya inilah cerita tentang gadis blonde bernama Lucy Heartfillia yang setiap harinya bekerja di suatu cafe dan romance sekolah yang yang dialami oleh Lucy dan Natsu. Apakah Lucy akhirnya akan mengetahui perasaannya? Gomen bad Summaries anyway tolong review,ya! biar greget oh,iya rated T juga buat adegan nantinya okeh.
1. Chapter 1

**KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA**

**.**

**.**

**A SHOUJO FIC**

**.**

**.**

**NALU FIC**

**.**

**.**

NORMAL P.O.V

Seorang gadis sma blondie dan berpakaian rapi seragam berwarna hijau muda dengan rambutnya yang terhelai panjang.

"Hai Lu-nya!" teriak gadis pendek yang menggunakan kacamata dengan rambut yang berwarna kebiru lautan sambil mendekati gadis blonde tadi.

"E-eh Levy?"

"Ah Lu-nyan tidak pernah nih main sama aku yang ada kamu kerja melulu mentang-mentang ketua osis nih."

"E-eh? Bukan begitu aku ini memang sedang sibuk belakngan ini karena kitakan mau kelulusan tinggal 1 tahun lagi."

"Huh ya,sudahlah aku pergi dulu,ya." Lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan gadis blonde itu. Gadis blonde itu menuju ke ruang gym untuk melihat perkembangan olahraga yang dipimpin oleh Erza. Karena guru olahraga mereka sedang cuti maka wakil ketua osis Erza menggantikan tempat guru itu. Saat gadis blonde itu membuka pintunya terlihat banyak anak cowok yang sedang membuli anak cewek. Mereka memojok semua anak cewek yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Hei apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriak Lucy gadis blonde itu.

"Ah,,ada si ketua osis! Lariiii…..!" kata Jellal.

PAKKKKK

Suara keras tendangan Lucy kepada semua anak cowok.

"Nah ayo keluar. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengajari kalian. Er-chan kamu tidak usah repot-repot lagi untuk membantuku,ya!"

Tiba-tiba keluar suara seorang laki-laki.

"Benarkah?" cowok itu menunjukan penampilannya dengan pakaian yang rapi dan dasi yang perfect dengan muka charmingnya dan mata onyx bersama dengan rambut salmonnya.

"Kamu lagi." Singgah Lucy dengan kata yang jijik.

"Kenapa memang." Cowok itu memegang rambut sang ketua osis itu.

"PERVERT!APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!?" kaget Lucy.

"Bau vanilla itu." Dia semakin dekat ke leher Lucy.

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN!" PLAAAKKK…dia menampar Natsu dengan keras.

"Ya,sudah kalau itu maumu ya okelah." Muka Lucy langsung memerah. Lucy melihat ke jam tangannya ternyata sudah jam 4 sore.

"O,iya aku pulang dulu ya Er-chan!" Lucy pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah,,leganya" gumam Lucy. Bukannya pulang cewek blonde itu malah pergi ke sebuah cafe. Lucy kebelakang café itu lalu langsung membuka loker yang bertulisan Lucy-san dia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju maid lucu yang berwarna hitam putih yang lucu. Dia membuka pintu depan ganti baju dan melewati dapur lalu segera ke ruang inti café itu.

"Lucy-san selamat sore." Sahut Wendy gadis yang mengelola tempat itu.

"Konbanwa Wendy-chan." Lucy pergi mencari pelanggan yang ingin memesan saat dia berjalan dia melihat ada 'DIA' lagi.

"N-natsu?!" dia tersontak dipikirannya. Dia mendekatinya sambil membawa wajah yang merona kebiruan.

"A-ano nii-san ingin ap-apa?"

"Hnnngg? Luce?" Lucy dengan perlahan memukul kepala Natsu.

"N-ni san j-jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Lucunya…." Pikir Natsu dalam hati.

"ya sudah sekarang aku perintahkan kamu untuk mengangkat wajahmu."

"M-maaf Nii-san aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku yang angkat." Natsu meletakan tangannya ke dagu Lucy lalu melihat wajahnya.

"Ternyata ini benar kamu." Serunya dengan pelan-pelan sambil perlahan-lahan menurunkan wajahnya.

Semua maid disekitarnya dan pelanggan di sekitarnya ber nose bleed karena perilaku Natsu kepada Lucy.

"Lucy-san." Wendy bingung dengan situasi yang ia lihat.

TIME SKIP

Lucy kebelakang menuju keluar masih dengan baju maidnya sambil membuang sampah. Tiba-tiba…

"Booo…ketemu kamu."

"Kyaa…." Lucy tersontak kaget sedikit.

"A-apa maumu?" Natsu mengeluarkan Hpnya sendiri lalu memotret Lucy dengan baju maidnya.

"Sudah…." Katanya dengan mata kucing isengnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Menunjukan bukti memang kenapa?"

"Jangan bodoh!" PLAKKKK

"Ouch…kenapa kamu tidak memukulku dengan pelan seperti tadi.

"I-itu maslahnya beda!" Lucy menunjukan rona besar merah pada wajahnya.

"Ya,sudah sama saja kan." Natsu menopang tangan dia dengan tangan Lucy yang dia hentakan ke dinding sehingga hembusan nafas Lucy mengenai Natsu.

"N-natsu kamu PERVERT!" Lucy berusaha untuk pergi tetapi tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Natsu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu bagaimana ini?" Natsu menggigit baju Lucy dengan bibirnya secara perlahan. Sekejap wajah Lucy memerah dalam.

"Jangan menggodaku nii-san…" PUKK pukulan kecil mendarat di kepala Natsu.

"Sekarang nii-san puas kan?"

"Aku sangat puas. Nah,sekarang apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa nii-san…."

"Onii-chan pintar." Natsu menggeladah rambut gadis blonde itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yo minna kembali lagi sambil bawa fic ke tiga akan aku tambahkan efford yang banyak pada fic ini okeh bye-bye nyannn meowww waaa weee wwwaaaannnn….. :3 030/**


	2. Ketidaksengajaan romantis

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOMENNE MINNA UNTUK CHAPTER YANG TELAT OK LANJUYIN AJA DEH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LUCY P.O.V

Aku berjalan menuju lemari bajuku untuk mengganti baju. Aku bergegas ke bawah untuk mengambil sarapan.

"Ohayo okaa-san!"

"Sini duduk ayo sarapan."

Aku mencicipi masakan okaa-san yang terdiri dari daging yang sudah dibakar dan lemaknya sudah dibuang dan juga jus orange.

"Wow ocyaa-san memuang cebat! Macyakan ini enak!"

"Oh, iya kemarin ada temanmu yang menelponku saat malam-malam. Katanya dia Natsu Dragneel, dan ia juga bilang bahwa dia pacarmu….apakah itu benar." Kata Layla ibu Lucy dengan sangat riangnya.

Aku memuncratkan jus orangeku.

'Brengsek…apa yang ia lakukan!' dalam hati aku berkata.

"O-okaa-san. Dia bukanlah pacarku. Dia hanyalah musuhku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Dia itu orangnya ecchi!"

"Memang dia ngapain kamu?"

"L-lupakan yang baru saja aku ucapkan."

"Ya,sudah sekarang kamu naik mobil dengan Capricorn ya!"

"H-hai okaa-san."

Aku menaiki mobil.

Sesampainya aku disekolah aku menyapa semua orang.

"Hai,ohayo gozaimasu." Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menyapaku balik. Apa yang terjadi.

Seperti biasanya aku berjalan kembali. Tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mengangkat mataku dan itu si NATSU!

"Gomen…aku harus pergi." Aku segera menghindar darinya,tetapi usahaku gagal. Dia masih saja memegang tanganku.

"Ne,Lucy aku punya pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

"Kau pakai celana dalam tidak?"

Mataku membulat dan seluruh tubuhku memerah dan aku pun marah.

"DAAASSAAAAAAAARRRR EEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHII IIIIIIIII!"

"Hah,kau tak tahu berterimakasih…"

"Untuk apa aku berterimakasih kepadamu?"

"Karena aku belum menyebarkan ini." Dia langsung menunjukan hp mahalnya dan ada gambar berisi aku sedang memakai kostum maid. 'Gawaaattt….gimana nih kalo kesebar bisa gawat!' akhirnya aku melawan dengan cara mendorong tangannya.

Tetapi,bukannya tangannya malah badannya juga ikut jatuh. Memang sih,aku mendorongnya terlalu kencang.

Aku jatuh berada di atasnya. Bibir ku hamper ke bibirnya. Untungnya aku masih ditengahnya. Kakiku berada di tengah pahanya dan satu lagi diluar paha yang kanannya.

DEG DEG DEG

'K-kenapa hatiku berdegup kencang?' aku berpikir dalam hati. Dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan malu.

"Uwaaaaa…..romantis banget!"

"KKKKKAAAAWWWAAAIIII!"

'DAN BLA BLA BLA' semua orang bersorak ria melihat aku dengan natsu jatuh di koridor sekolah.

Bahkan ada yang memfoto kejadian ini. Aku bisa menyium baunya. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan nya mengarah ke kerah bajunya. Ia perlahan-lahan membuka dasinya,lalu perlahan-lahan membuka kancing atasnya.

"Hei,pelan-pelan dong. Kalo mau tinggal bilang,ngakk usah ngedorong."

"Siapa sih yang mau. Mr. Ge-er." Aku bangkit dari tempatku.

"Hoo….kamu mau aku sebar?" dia menunjukan lagi foto itu. Aku pun menengok.

"Hehe…maaf gomen…aku akan lakukan semua yang kamu minta!"

"Hooo…baiklah. JADILAH PACARKU! Aku perintahkan itu."

"A-apa….maksudku….iya a-aku akan menjadi pacarmu." Mukaku memerar padam.

Kesunyian melengkapi suasana para remaja yang melihat kejadian itu.


	3. the deal

**PART 3**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

NATSU P.O.V

Aku tetap menunggu jawaban Lucy.

"Bagaimana?"

"O-ok." Akhirnya dia menyutujuinya juga. Rasanya lega.

LUNCH TIME

Aku duduk di meja 5 orang. Disampingku ada gray,gajeel,laxus,dan freed. Memang membosankan jika duduk bersama mereka tetapi ya,sudahlah.

"Heeh….Natsu sudah ada kemajuan ni,ye." Kata Gray dengan canda.

"Ah,biasa aja." Kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku.

"Yah Natsu gitu sih. Kalo sama bunny girl aja langsung nyengir-nyengir ngakk jelas. Apa gerangan dengan kita." Kata Gajeel dengan sok-sok pangeran.

"Ngakk kenape-nape. Ngakk ada masalah kok."

"O,iya hari ini jangan lupa,ya latihan basket." Kata freed yang bertugas sebagai panitia.

"Iya." Sahut semuanya dengan girang.

AT THE BASKETBALL COURT

LUCY P.O.V

aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang terdapat di tempat itu. Aku mengikat rambutku gaya pony tail.

"Hah….aku masih bingung tentang tadi. Dan kenapa aku disini?" Gumamku sambil menggigit chocolate yang aku pegang dari tadi.

TIME SKIP

Aku melihat latihan basket yang sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba datang si Natsu.

"Hey Lucy. Kamu ingin main?"

"A-aku tidak bisa bermain basket. Gomen." Dia segera menarik tanganku ke lapangan tengah.

"Sini aku ajari." Dia menempatkanku di depan tubuhnya. Aku masih bisa merasakan gemetaranku. Dia menempatkan bola basket itu ditanganku,lalu ia pegang kedua tanganku yang saat itu sedang memegang bola basket.

"Lempar saja seperti ini." Dan bola itu masuk ke keranjangnya.

"Tuuh,gampang,kan?"

"I-iya…" aku sedikit memalingkan kepalaku.

"Oh iya Lucy,aku ingin ganti baju kamu tunggu dulu,ya."

"H-hai…" aku pergi keluar gedung sekolah tapi sepertinya hujan.

"Yah,hujan. Levy juga kemana? Dia kan tadi minjem paying aku." Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bordering di kantongku.

"Ah ada telfon masuk…..Levy?!" aku mengangkat hpku ke telingaku.

_Levy! Dimana saja kamu! Payungku ada di kamu!_

_Maaf lu-chan aku pulang bersama Gajeel. Besok aku akan kembalikan oke. Bye!_

_Chotto-matte kudasai…._

Aku pun menutup ponselku

"Ha percuma dia terlalu asik dengan Gajeel sampai aku pun tidak diajak." Aku memancungkan mukaku.

"Yo Luce!" seorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Apa lagi mau mu?" aku memutarkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Ayo pulang." Dia menyenderkan badannya ke punggungku dengan muka =.= begitulah.

Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan tubuhku.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa payung." Kataku sambil melemahkan pundakku.

"Kenapa tidak pulang berdua denganku saja lagi pula kita bisa memakai payungku." Katanya sambil mengambil payungnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayo." Dia mulai menarik tanganku.

"T-tapi kan payungnya Cuma satu. Aku ngakk mau berdua."

"Daripada disini lama-lama."

Aku menutup mukaku dengan tasku untuk menutupi blushing beratku.

"Luce…."

"Apa?" Aku melirikkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa? Aku segera melirik kearah mukanya."

"Luce…bolehkah satu hari saja kamu berubah menjadi cowok?"

"Hah buat apa?" mukaku penuh dengan teka-teki.

"Erm…aku hanya ingin…erm…lakukan saja l-lagi pula k-kamu sudah berjanji."

.

.

.

**To be continued…..**


	4. LIKE DISLIKE

**Hayooo…minna…nakama-chan kembali lagi…anooo..maaf kelamaan untuk buat chappy ke-4 ini tapi gomen…gomennnn *nunduk* haduuh betapa jahatnya aku meninggalkan para readers ku *ditabok**

**Oke kita mulai chappy 4**

LUCY P.O.V

"Memang aku berjanji kepadamu tentang apa?! Dan mengapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?!" aku menunjukkan tanganku kea rah mukanya yang menunduk sedikit.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat…INI!" dia menunjukkan ponsel canggihnya bersama dengan gambar lucu maid-ku. "E-eh? Aku luuupaaa." Mataku berbulat dengan hitam-hitam dipinggirnya.

"T-tapi,,,aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang tepat kenapa kamu ingin menjadikanku anak cowok…lagi pula besok tidak sekolah untuk apa aku mengubah diriku sebagai anak laki-laki?!" dia mulai me-nyengir tak jelas. "Mouu..apa yang kamu lakukan?" aku menyurutkan bibirku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kamu di perkemahan anak cowok…aku hanya ingin mengajakmu karena temanku yang lain tidak mau ikut denganku. Jadi aku akan merahasiakanmu untuk menjadi cowok untuk menemaniku disana. Lagi pula ini bukan rencana-ku." Di kepalaku terasa seperti pusing tujuh keliling

'Tidaaaaakkkk…..aku tidak mau pergi dengannya! Bagaimana jika aku mandi setelah itu keluar hanya memakai handuk dan bagaimana hal-hal yang memalukan lainnya!?' aku memutarkan arah mataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku.

"Jadi..bagaimana?" dia mengarahkan tangannya kearahku dengan perlahan.

"B-bagaimana jika aku berkata "Tidak"?" aku membuka satu mataku sambil menyampingkan tubuhku.

"Tak usah khawatir tentang hal-hal yang memalukan lainnya..aku tahu kamu memikirkannya. Tapi,tolonglah aku." Dia menunjukkan muka Puppynya.

Walaupun hanya dengan payung satu dan bersama-sama kita berbasahan tetap saja ia selalu mengubah topik.

"Kamu tidak sadar kita sedang di tengah hujan? Aku akan memikirkan tentang itu nanti sementara kamu pulang dulu saja." Aku menyuruhnya pulang sambil menyerahkan payungnya. "Ini. Pulanglah sana." Perintahku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu..kamu tahu itu kan?" dia memegang samping pundakku dengan erat.

"Iya,sih…tapi aku harus benar-benar kerja sekarang. Tak apa aku berhujanan, lagi pula café hanya beberapa jarak dari sini..jadi daijobu-desu."

Aku mulai menyerahkannya payung itu sementara aku basah kuyup.

"Oh,iya Luce…bajumu…" aku kembalikan arah mataku kepadanya. "Ada apa?" "Bajumu basah…" jawabnya secara pervert.

"Heeiii….h-hentaii! Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Atau aku tidak akan ikut." Aku mengancamnya dengan wajah lucuku.

"Hehe…gomen…" aku mulai berlari dengan hujan yang membasahiku.

"Ya,sudah aku pergi dulu! Jaa ne!" aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

NATSU P.O.V

Sementara aku mengayunkan tanganku…beberapa saat kemudian…..

"Yesss…dia menerimanya." Aku bersemangat sambil berlari-lari ditengah hujan yang lebat.

Aku mulai berjalan pulang dengan perlahan sambil membawa payung kesayanganku.

"Aku pulang." Aku membuka pintu depan rumahku dengan sangat leganya.

"Wendy siapkan peralatanku!" aku memanggilnya sambil bertingkah seperti orang mabuk.

"P-peralatan apa?" dia melihat wajahku seperti orang kikuk. "Wendy kenapa kamu begitu?" "Aku tidak apa Natsu-san aku hanya kaget karena kamu datang.

"Baiklah…apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" aku mulai mencurigai penampilannya. Tiba-tiba Happy dan Charles mendekatiku dan Wendy.

"Happy." Sorakku menggendongnya. "Natsu..aku punya satu hal yang aku ingin beri tahu." "Apa itu?" aku mulai mengocok-ocok tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Wendy membawa temannya "Romeo"…" dengkurnya dengan santai.

Kepalan dari tanganku mulai membuat,nadiku terlihat seperti ingin putus.

"G-gomenasai…Natsu-san.." isak Wendy.

"Ah,tidak apa aku hanya ingin bertemu Romeo." Bohongku.

"Dia ada di kamarku.." dia menunjukkan dengan takutnya. Sambil membawa saruru (Charles) di genggamannya.

BAK

BAK

BAK

Aku menghentakkan kakiku sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar Wendy.

BASHHHH

"Dimana kamu Romeo! Beraninya kamu mendekati adikku,hah." Aku menemukannya sedang memakan coklat.

"Wow kamu memang kakak yang sangat protektif,,lagi pula aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu Wendy…dia sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah aku takut ada hal yang menimpanya. Makanya aku menjenguknya."

Aku mulai dengan cengiranku.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu menyukainya?" aku menggodanya dengan gayaku yang khas.

"A-APA?!" Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia kaget saat aku hendak mendekatinya.

"Menurutku. Seorang yang jatuh cinta akan melakukan apa saja demi bertemu dengan kekasihnya…." Jelasku seperti professor yang ada di ranking 1 (wkwkwk)

"B-bukan maksudku itu! Dia hanyalah sahabatku tak ada lagi!" jurusku mulai berfungsi kepadanya

"Tak Ada Lagi…hmmm….kata,yang pas…berarti kamu mencintainya lebih dari apa pun?" aku mulai menggerakkan tangan jahilku sambil memainkannya dengan mahir.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" sebelum dia menyeselaikan percakapannya aku menyambungnya.

"Haiihh….sudah..ngakk usah malu-malu kucing deh…aku tahu kamu menyukainya." Aku mulai berkarakter seperti orang jahat.

"Memangsih aku kakak yang protektif tapi jika kamu menyukainya aku akan membebaskanmu.." "Membebaskan dari apa?yang aku ketahui kamu membebaskan aku menjauhinya." Dia mulai kaget dengan utter shocknya.

SEMENTARA

WENDY P.O.V

Aku menghela nafasku. "Saruru…aku harap mereka baik saja." Aku mulai melegakan nafasku yang berat.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Dia menjawabnya dengan mulut penuh dengan biscuit yang barusan ia makan beserta secangkir the manis dengan gula kotak.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Happy,saruru..kalian ikut." Aku membelakangi mereka sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku ikut!" mereka berdua bersontak dengan keras. Happy menempelkan dirinya dibahunya dan saruru digendongku menuju dapur.

"Ne,Wendy…kau akan memasak apa?" Tanya Happy dengan pulasnya.

"Mungkin sup ikan beserta onigiri dan teh hijau."

"Ha, apa ada teh?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku kepada saruru.

"Yey…saruru bisa makan denganku." Senyum happy. "Siapa juga yang ingin makan denganmu?" jawabnya.

"Sudah-sudah…ayo siapkan makan malam." Aku mengantarkan mereka. Sesampainya didapur. Aku meletakkan mereka di meja disamping meja makan.

"Kalian disini dulu,ya."

"Aye" mereka berdua menjawab.

Aku mulai memotong wortel serta bahan-bahan lainnya untuk sup ikan. Serta aku membaluti nasi bulat yang agak berbentuk segitiga dengan rumput laut basah.

Aku mulai menuang air panas kedalam cangkir dengan perlahan. Serta memasukkan gula kotak kedalamnya. Dan akhirnya sentuha terakhir aku menaruh semua makanan itu pada meja makan. Happy dan saruru turun dari tempat duduknya dan segera menempati tempat duduk di meja makan yang disediakan tambahan buku untuk badan mereka yang kecil.

"Natsu-san,Romeo-kun…cepat turun makanan sudah jadi." Teriakku dari bawah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mereka menyoba masakanku akhirnya aku pergi untuk memeriksa mereka.

"H-hey apa yang kalian lakukan?" aku membuka pintu sambil kaget akan hal yang baru saja aku lihat. Mereka berdua masing-masing memiliki tonjokkan merah yang benar-benar merah.

"Apa kalian sama sekali tidak malu dengan tetangga? Nii-san juga…tolong jaga peraturan disini. Romeo-kun lebih baik kamu makan dulu sebelum belajar bersamaku. Natsu-san keluar dari kamarku dan bersihkan tubuhmu yang kotor. Kapanpun Natsu-san siap natsu-san boleh makan."

"B-baik." Aku menuntun romeo-kun untuk berjalan kebawah sambil aku obati.

"Ayo romeo-kun ikut aku kebawah. Dibawah ada sup ikan dan onigiri." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"T-terimakasih Wendy…" "Ngakk papa kok. Sudah ayo makan sambil aku mengobati lukamu." Aku perjelas ucapanku dengan perlahan.

TIME SKIP

"Wendy terimakasih,ya." Aku terus mengelap sedikit demi sedikit lukanya.

"Ouch…" dia seperti kesakitan sedikit. "M-maaf…tehee." Aku sedikit memukulkan kepalaku innocent-nya.

ROMEO P.O.V

'L-lucunya…'

"Romeo-kun…kenapa badanmu jadi memanas..a-apa kamu sakit…sini aku obati…"

"Tak u-usah…aku akan pulang…ja ne.." aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

NATSU P.O.V

"Wendy aku tidak usah makan itu untuk besok ,disiapkan saja ya." Aku berteriak kepadanya dari lantai atas sambil mendengarkan music di telingaku.

"Iya Natsu-san…"

'Haa…aku tidak sabar untuk menemui Luce besok….semoga dia datang.'

Akhirnya aku tertidur lelap….

**TBC (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK ini chap terpanjang…tolong review ya…o ya salam sayang dari Nakama NaLu22 **

**Ja neee!**


End file.
